The Only Song I'm Wasting on You
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: WARNING! Character death! Raising awareness for drunk driving and other stuff! Unknown pairings!   Contains abuse, possible yoai, or boyxboy pairings,also possibility of suicide in the story, depending on how things end up. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Song I'm Wasting on You**

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own Naruto but if I did Sasuke would never have betrayed do I own the song, the band Evanescence, hold all rights to The Last Song I'm Wasting on You.

warnings: drunk driving, murder, abuse, possible yaoi(which shouldn't be a problem unless you're homophobic) and possible suicide, also some oc's and a bit of oocness. This is also a song fic.

**Kenshiro's P.O.V.**

We were going on a family outing to the park. Mother, who was seated in the passenger's seat, was talking and laughing with Aniki and I when we saw the oncoming collision. Naruto shouted," Watch out Outosan!" Sadly though it wasn't enough to prevent the crash. The car rammed into the front of our vehicle, killing outosan and okasan, while breaking the windows causing three scratches on aniki's cheeks, and crushing his legs. 'Mother, Father," Naruto and I shouted," don't die, please don't leave us!" I already knew it was too late...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I couldn't beleive that our parents died. They couldn't leave us like this, they wouldn't leave us like this. I felt numb, and disbeleiving of what had happened. I just couldn't accept that Kenshiro-niisan and I were now orphans. I couldn't even feel the pain where the glass had cut into my face, or the agony of my crushed legs. I knew I was in shock, and I knew I was seriously injured, but all I cared about was the fact that my parents weren't breathing, or moving in any way. The last thing I saw before passing out was the flashing lights of an ambulance, and police cars.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Itachi and I stared in horror at our parents's murderer. I felt terrified as the man walked toward us. Itachi stepped in front of me, trying to protect me from the heartless killer. The man only laughed and used the already bloody kunai to cut two deep lines into Itachi's face, right under his eyes. Itachi glared at the man and whispered," Damn I don't think I can protect you long otouto, so I want you to run." I nodded trusting Itachi with my life knowing that he would give anything to protect me. The man knocked Itachi-niisan out before I could run though and then he carved a weird sign that looked like three commas, that were in a circular shape, into my skin. ( Think about what Sasuke's curse mark looks like and you'll know what it looks like.) I screamed, but before the man could finish us off the police arrived and he had to run for his freedom, and life. ( Murder is a capital crime in some places and can earn the criminal a death senetence.) After the policemen burst into the room I passed out from the pain of my injuries.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I waited for my parents to come home as they had promised me while I watched the news. That's when the broadcast turned to a car crash the killed a couple taking their two kids, Kenshiro and Naruto, to the park for a planned family outing. The broadcast also reported that the youngest, Naruto had received serious injuries to his legs causing him to become a criple, and making him loose the ability to walk. The cops were still searching for the cause of the wreck. The other news report was on the Uchiha Massacer and telling how only two members of the clan had survived. I immediately reconised the names in both reports since I went to the same school as Naruto and Sasuke. I greived for their losses.

I waited and waited but my parents never came hom only later on the news did I learn that my parents had died in a failed mugging. I remember crying when my caseworker picked me up to take me to the orphanage.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I watched my parents get into another argument, and heard their loud yells, and insults. I hid under my bed hoping that they wouldn't find me, and try to drag me into their fight. I saw my parents begin to throw things at each other and I thought that marriage shouldn't be like this and that there should be more love in a marriage. My parents were always fighting about something. I swore that I could also hear something in the back ground that you could barely hear with their shouts. But I could hear these words being played.

**Sparkling grey**

**Their my own veins**

**Anymore than a whisper**

**Any sudden movement of my heart**

I couldn't beleive how the song seemed to fit with the mood in the house as my parents got even more violent with their argument. I was starting to truly fear for my life when I heard the police sirens, and I knew that I was finally free from this nightmare.

**Kenshiro's P.O.V.**

I watched the funeral procession pass us by. Naruto sat in his wheelchair next to me and a raven-haired kid that Naruto introduced as Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha kid had given his condolences to us and told us that his entire clan had been massascered. We also told him that we were sorry his clan had been murdered, and asked if the criminal had caught. Sasuke replied that the criminal was still on the loose. Naruto told Sasuke that our parents had died when a drunk driver collided with vehicle, the other driver had also died. Sasuke asked if we would be alright and I responded that Naruto would never be able to walk, because our new guardians refused to allow the necessary surgery, to heal his legs, to be performed. They said that it would remind us of the consequences of drunk driving. I told Sasuke that I tried to convince them to allow the surgery by saying we would remember the consequinces with the scars we had received as well as the fact that our parents were now dead. He shook his head and said he agreed with me about our new parents being ridiculous. After that we stopped talking to listen to funeral service. The hokage spoke," We're gathered here today to mourn the deaths of the two loving parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Let us all have a moment of silence to honor our losses. Naruto, Sasuke, and I bowed our heads and prayed that they were happy wherever they were. The hokage then said," Let us also honor the suffering children who lost their parents, as well as one of them being confined to a wheelchair." People turned to look at us and I could see the pity in their eyes. I looked at Naruto and he whispered," I want to put the flowers on their graves and leave." I silently agreed with him. We left the area silently after honoring our parents, not knowing what to expect of the new life that awaited us.

Naruto: That's all there is for this chapter!

Sasuke: Dobe, aren't you going to whine about being confined to a wheelchair?

Naruto: Teme! I don't whine I complain, I'm not some helpless child!

Odi: Come on you two please don't argue, don't you have something to tell the readers.

Naruto/Sasuke: Review or Kyuubi will tear you to pieces, he will also eat any flamers, but constructed criticism is allowed.

Odi: Thank you! Now who is going to do the disclaimer in the next chapter?

Naruto Uzumaki has left the chatroom.

Sasuke Uchiha has left the chatroom.

Odi: Wimps.

Kyuubi: Yep! I can already taste the flamers...

Odi: Yuck! You can do the disclaimer for that.

Oderin Kuro has left the chatroom.

Kyuubi: Great...

Kyuubi no yoko kitsune has left the chatroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi: Tell me again why I have to do the disclaimer, Oderin-bozu.**

**Odi: Because, of you final comment about how you could already taste the flamers, Kyuubi-kohai.**

**Kyuubi: I am NOT your kohai! How could I be a kohai if I AM the most powerful of ALL the tailed beasts and other demons!**

**Odi: Just say the disclaimer and warnings already! Gosh!**

**Kyuubi: Okay, I tell you, you're as bad as Naruto sometimes!**

**Naruto: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Odi: Just get on with it already Kyuubi-baka!**

**Kyuubi: Fine! Oderin Kuro-san doesn't own Naruto, if she did Sasuke would never have betrayed Konoha, and Itachi would never have had to kill his clan. Warnings are that this chapter the abuse begins, and there is mild cursing.**

**Odi: Thank You!**

**Kyuubi: You are NOT welcome.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Our new parent's were acting friendly to Kenshiro and I throughout the car ride, at the funeral, and when they picked us up, but as soon as we entered the house they immediately changed. First, they began to be rougher in the way they pushed my wheelchair, dad and mom were extremely jerky in their pushing so I kept getting jostled and it really hurt. Second, we had to sleep in the basement, which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that they didn't put in a ramp or elevator, or have railings for the stairs, and that we were stuck in a single room without a bed, dresser, or anyother furniture. That was to be our bedroom. They also didn't give any blankets, and they told us that we don't get any heat in the basement.

Kenshiro and I wondered why they had suddenly changed.

The next day they didn't give us anything to eat, and they started to hit us. Kenshiro became enraged when they slapped me in the face, and left a humongous bruise.

I was upset when they kicked Kenshiro " as punishment for raising his voice at them" and left a big bruise across his chest, that took the shape of their boot.

When were finally left alone I asked Kenshiro, "Why, is this happenning to us?" Kenshiro said, "I don't know, Naruto."

I sighed sadly and quietly sang a song I had heard once, before our parents had died.

**And I know**

**I have to watch them pass away**

**Just get through this day**

**Give up your way**

When the door opened, and Sasuke was pushed into the room.

I looked up, in surprise and Sasuke stared at the bruise on my face.

I asked, " Why are you here Sasuke, isn't Itachi old enough to have custody over you?"

Sasuke replied," Itachi is old enough, but since he's still in school, the court decided that I should go to another family, so as to keep from distracting his studies."

Sasuke then asked me, " Naruto, where did you get the bruise?"

I said, "They hit me."

Sasuke winced at that, and whispered," We'll get them back for that."

Kenshiro stated," Beleive it!" causing me to smile, and Sasuke to laugh.

Sasuke sighed then said," Now we have to find a way to get revenge on the bastards, without it being illegal or causing any more problems."

Kenshiro sighed and replied, " I just want a way to keep the bastards from hurting Naruto, ever again."

I sighed and whispered, " I just want to keep them from hurting you guys ever again, or in Sasuke's case at all."

After, that was said Kenshiro, and my, guardians came down and continued their abuse from earlier.

I had bruises everywhere you can think of, and Sasuke had received a few as well.

Kenshiro had bruises all up and down his arms and a few more on his chest, but the worst abuse had happened to me, and I had a small feeling that the reason was partly the fact that I was confined to a wheelchair.

Sasuke became even more pissed about the abuse Kenshiro and I had received.

I was also pissed at them for hurting Sasuke and Kenshiro.

It was now time for plotting revenge.

Naruto: That's all for this chapter!

Sasuke: Yes, I can't wait to have my revenge on those bastards!

Naruto: I think Sasuke's lost it...

Kenshiro: I have to agree.

Odi: Come on, why don't you all get along for once?

Sasuke: Yeah, why don't you two be nice to me?

Odi: That's it! Sasuke for acting like a jerk just now you have to do the disclaimer next time!

Sasuke: What!

Odi: You heard me.

Oderin Kuro has left the chatroom.

Naruto: Well, after all that... anyway, review! Constructed criticism is allowed, but Kyuubi will eat any flamers, after painfully tearing them to shreds.

Kyuubi: Thanks, for going into description for me brat.

Naruto: Awww, your just afraid if you say something Odi-sama will make you do the disclaimer again!

Kyuubi no yoko kitsune has left the chatroom.

Sasuke: Watch it, Naruto, or you might be stuck with the disclaimer soon.

Sasuke Uchiha has left the chatroom.

Naruto: Final reminder this chapter, Odi-san doesn't own "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You."

Naruto Uzumaki has left the chatroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Odi: Hey, I'm back! Even though I don't get many reviews to encourage me... that makes me feel so unloved...T.T**

**Naruto: Don't cry Odi-sama! We're here to support you! * looks at Sasuke for help* Right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Whatever dobe.**

**Naruto: Who are you calling a dobe, teme! :(**

**Sasuke: You, of course, dobe! xp**

**Naruto: Teme! Take that back! :(**

**Sasuke: Never!**

**Odi: Break it up already, or I will cry even more and set a protective Iruka on you! Besides Sasuke aren't you supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke/ Naruto: Don't set Iruka on us, he's scary when he's mad.**

**Odi: Then behave!**

**Sasuke: Oderin Kuro-dono doesn't own Naruto, if she did Naruto would live a happy life, already be hokage, and I would still be in the leaf village.**

**Odi: Thank you Sasuke. Also, I do not own the song, " The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" the band Evanescence has all rights to the song.**

**Kenshiro's P.O.V.**

The next morning dawned bright and early for all of us living in the basement of our new home. Naruto whimpered from his place in the wheelchair.

It angered me to know that my little brother was in so much pain, and that the bastards that caused the pain were right above us.

Sasuke wasn't in a much better state, and it caused me to become even more upset knowing that I hadn't been able to protect him either. I felt as if I had failed Itachi when I wasn't able to protect his precious little brother.

I hated that the bastards could continue to abuse us, and no one would come to save us from the jerks. I only wanted what was best for my little brother and his friend.

Naruto woke up and asked, "Do you think they'll hurt us again, today, aniki?" I replied, "I don't know Naruto, I don't know."

I could see the fear in my disabled little brother's eyes, which made me want to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright.

We both knew that if I said, Everything would be okay, that it would a lie. So I didn't bother telling him that we would be fine.

Sasuke glared at the basement door and growled, "If we could get revenge I would feel so much better."

I sighed and said, "Revenge will make you feel good for a little while, but the consequences will be worse than what we get now."

Naruto saw the wisdom of my words and quickly agreed with me.

Sasuke said, "I know that, it's just hard not to try to get back at the bastards, for hurting us."

Naruto calmly stated, "A wise person wouldn't seek revenge, knowing that revenge will only cause more hatred to be pointed at them, thus causing more violence, then you have a cycle of hatred on your hands."

I smiled and said, "Hatred breeds violence, which breeds wars, which breeds more hatred, and the cycle continues like that, until someone or something breaks that cyce of hatred."

Sasuke nodded and replied, "Maybe revenge isn't the answer, but how do we get out of this situation?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Without violence, that's how."

I thought outloud, "We could try to tell someone what's happening."

Sasuke calmly replied, "We could, but how many people will actually believe us, and actually try to help us get away from these horrible monsters, that dare to call themselves people."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Kenshiro-niisan, how many people would be brave enough to help a few children they barely know?"

I said calmly, "The third hokage, he always wants to help people who need it."

Naruto replied, "But hokage-sama is a really busy man, after all he runs the village, and protects us from forein invasion."

Sasuke quickly said, "That won't work the third has been to busy since the death of your parents, after all your father was the fourth hokage."

At that moment the door opened and Hinata and Hanabi were pushed into the room.

We suddenly stopped talking and became more upset that even more people would have to suffer with us.

Hinata immediately took notice of Naruto in the wheelchair and the injuries that the bastards left on him. I could see the anger that entered her eyes. She wanted to kill them for hurting us as well as protct her little sister from the same fate, that we suffered.

She was angry enough to charge at the door and attempt to break it down, but I stopped her before she could even try.

I said that breaking the door down would cause the people to get angry and they would hurt us again.

Hinata immediately understood and calmed down.

Hanabi looked at us fearfully and asked, "Would they really hurt us, Onee-san?"

I responded truthfully, "Yes, they would dare to hurt us, Hanabi."

Hanabi stared at us with fear in her eyes and asked, "How are you guys able to stand being beaten?"

Naruto stated, "We don't like it either, but resistance only causes them to beat us even more."

It hurt me to see how much my little brother was forced to mature, when he should be able to run around like a normal child.

I could see the pity in Hinata's eyes. She was sad that Naruto was confined to a wheelchair, and now being abused.

We were all being forced to mature way too fast. I knew that, but Naruto was the youngest in the group, besides Hanabi, so hearing him say mature things just made it all too real.

I whispered the verse:

**You could be anything**

**Give up my way, and lose myself**

**Not today that's too much guilt to pay**

It angered me that I was now singing the song.

I looked at Sasuke and whispered we need to find a way to get out of this situation without getting in trouble as well as getting evidence to prove that we are being abused.

Hinata and Sasuke agreed with me. After all Hinata is an older sister so she somewhat understood how I felt about my little brother being intentionally hurt.

Sasuke just wanted to get away from the abusive guardians we had.

We were all ready to do whatever it takes to protect the people close to us. No matter what I would get Naruto away from the pain, anger, hatred, and pain these people had and were inflicting on all of us.

I would protect them all.

**Naruto: That's it for chapter three!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, it's a bit longer than the last one... hopefully.**

**Odi: Sasuke it really is longer.**

**Naruto: Well I'm glad that I'm smarter than Sasuke for once.**

**Sasuke: You're not smarter than me dobe, and you never will be!**

**Naruto: In the manga, recently, I certainly am, and you lost you're mind! Besides I can totally become smarter than you!**

**Sasuke: I'm glad that I will never be just like you!**

**Naruto: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Odi: Stop arguing, now! Or else, you both will not be in the disclaimer and chapter end next time!**

**Sasuke/ Naruto: Yes, Oderin-sama.**

**Odi: Good, now it's Naruto's turn to do the disclaimer next time.**

**Naruto: Got it Odi-san. I'll say the best disclaimer yet, and make you proud, believe it!**

**Odi and Sasuke sweatdrop.**

_**Sasuke Uchiha has left the chatroom.**_

**Kyuubi: Anyway review! Oh, and something we didn't mention before is anonymous people may review as well, but ANY flamers will find themselves being devoured by yours truly... ME!**

**Odi: Thank you, Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: You're welcome, Odi-sama.**

_**Oderin Kuro has left the chatroom.**_

_**Kyuubi No Yoko Kitsune has left the chatroom.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki has left the chatroom.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Odi: Welcome back everyone of my loyal readers!**

**Naruto: Odi-san is very very very sorry for the delay!**

**Sasuke: Oderin had writers block. I, personally, think Odi was being very lazy...**

**Odi: WAS NOT!**

**Naruto: TEME! TAKE THAT BACK! ODI-SAN IS AWESOME! (S)HE WAS JUST GIVING US A BREAK!**

**Sasuke: Sure...**

**Odi: I think it's time for the dislaimer now, Naruto...**

**Naruto: Okay! Odi-sama does NOT own Naruto or 'The Last Song I'm Wasting on You'! If (s)he did, they would never have let me be so stupid!**

**Odi: And Sasuke wouldn't have left Konoha and become a mainac murderer. And Itachi, Deidara, Pein/Nagato would never have died. (My sis wanted to kill Kishimoto-san so much that I could barely stop her.) **

**Sasuke: Can we continue? (he sounds like he has a 9 foot pole up his ass.)**

**Odi: Okay, okay. P.S: This is Odi's sis writing the story, but she will be correcting my grammer and removing things she may think shouldn't be there. I honestly think Odi-bozu is awesome when she's not having Pissed at Men Syndrum. (PMS)**

**Sakura's POV **

I sat on my bed in the Home. I've been here for a month now, and I haven't had the time to make friends. Evedently they prise their hard-workers, so they make everyone slave around to keep the Home looking fresh.

"You! Girl! Come'on! There are people here to see you!" I followed the Mistress and Master downstairs, where a young couple smiled at me. They looked like really nice people, so I couldn't help but trust them. The Master and Mistress talked with them and then handed them the papers to sign. They signed, and took me in their car. They were nice, but when we got to the house, they roughly pushed me in. They dragged me to a small room off in the servents quarters. They had a pretty old house, the kind of house people used to have back when servents lived in the house. They handed me a little black lolita dress, with stockings, boots, a headband (normal kind), and little white gloves. It all matched, but made me look kind of like a servent, like I had been at the Home.

"Thank you," I said out of courtesy.

"You'll get a different set of clothes for when your in public." They said these words with spite, like they wanted to throw me in the basement and forget about me. They handed me a list of chores and left.

Later when Saku finishes her chores::

"GIRL! GET IN HERE!" I shivered, and walked down the steps to where my 'parents' were.

"Yes?" I called, ghosting down the stairs in a daze.

"YOU DIDN'T CLEAN THIS ROOM RIGHT! THERE IS MUD EVERYWHERE!" They sounded absolutely pissed.

"But it was your dog! I told you that he would track mud in if you let him out in the rain!" I said back.

"SHUT UP!" They grabbed the collar of my dress and threw me down the stairs to the basement. I fell down, head over heels until I hit the floor. My 'father' came right behind me, and my 'mother' behind him. I caught sight of 5 other kids looking out of their room in wonder, anger, and pity. Suddenly I was picked up off the ground by my hair and brought to eye level with my 'father'. He punched me, and I fell. (I'll save you the rest of the details). At the end of it, I was bruised all over my arms and legs. When he was done, he forced me to watch my 'mother' hurt the other kids. I finally reconized Naruto, Sasuke, and Kenshiro from the news. Two other girls looked at me accusingly, like it was my fault that they were getting hurt. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized I could do nothing to save them.

_**Of course you can't help them! You don't even know how to defend yourself!**_

_Who are you? Why are you in my mind?_

_**I'm you. I'm the rebelious you that you won't show. You have so much pent up anger that it took form and became a voice in your head.**_

_I'm crazy?_

_**What? Hell no! I'm not just a fucking voice! God damn it all!**_

_*winces* Could you please refrain from cussing? You may be my anger, but I normally don't repeat words I don't know._

_**Ok, Hell is a place where bad people go. Shinigami rule there. Damn is just damn. Or you could view it like a beaver's dam. And Fuck is when two people get together-**_

_There is no way in Hell that I'm going to listen to that finished statement!_

_**Suit yourself.**_

I was shoved into a room with all the other kids there.

**Hanabi's POV**

The rosette was thrown in our room, looking better than all of us. She obviously was their favorite. I couldn't stop the resentment towards her that flowed through me, even if I understood that we shouldn't be mad at or jealous of our allies. But then again, we aren't shinobi.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks the rosette.

"I-I'm alright," She stutters out. Oh god does she sound like my sister.

"Sakura, isn't it?" Sasuke asks.

"Y-yes."

"Why do you get better treatment?" Nee-chan asks. A rather sensible question to me.

"I-I don't know," she visibly flinches as she notices that she has the least marks.

"Hinata, please don't be to hard on Sakura-san," Kenshiro says. Ha! This Sakura deserves it!

"Why shouldn't she be? That Sakura girl isn't as hurt as Naruto-chan." I state. Sakura flinches again, looking like she's been struck. Sasuke and Naruto don't seem to happy about my remark, either.

"Hanabi! Don't say such things!" Sasuke says.

"Whatever."

"We need to get out of here." Naruto says.

"How are we going to do that? There aren't windows down here that we can climb up. Naruto can't even climb. We can't leave the basement since there are always people here. And they lock the door." Kenshiro states. We all start to sing:

**Sickened in the sun**

**You dare tell me you love me**

**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**

**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**

**Sasuke: What a pleasant way to end a chapter. Now they're all singing along.**

**Naruto: SHUT UP TEME!**

**Sasuke: You're one to be talking dobe!**

**Naruto: I'm not a dobe!**

**Sasuke: I'll believe that in 1000 years!**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Odi: Okay, you two need to stop. Or I'll sick Kyuubi on you!**

**Naru&Sasu: Yes Odi-sama...**

**Kyuubi: Can I eat them anyway?**

_**Sasuke Uchiha has left the chatroom.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki has left the chatroom.**_

_**Oderin Kuro has left the chatroom.**_

**Kyuubi: Hello? People?**

_**Kyuubi no Yoko Kitsune has left the chatroom.**_

**Odi'sSis: Flamers will be tortured and eaten by Kyuubi.**

_**Odi'sSis has left the chatroom.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Odi: Hi! I'm sorry you guys had to wait for so long for an update, I had serious writers block for this story!**

**Sasuke: -sigh- "You were just being lazy weren't you?"**

**Naruto: "She has not! She wrote two other fanfictions for your information!"**

**Odi: "Thank you Naruto. One of which your parents are still alive by the way! The other has no mention of them and is a crossover fic with... -drumroll- Harry Potter! Eien-no-Itami and I are working on another Naruto Harry Potter fic."**

**Sasuke: "If you could work on those three, why couldn't you work on this one?"**

**Odi: "I was stuck on what to do with this story, but now I have the end planned out, and a bit for a possible sequel!"**

**Naruto: "cool!"**

_**Hinata Hyuuga is now online.**_

**Everyone else: "HEY, HINATA!"**

**Hinata: -shy- "Hi."**

**Odi: "Hey, Hinata could you do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Hinata: "Sure. Oderin Kuro-san does not own Naruto or The Last Song I'm Wasting on you. If she/he owned Naruto a lot of things would be different, not the way things are now!"**

**Odi: "Thank you Hinata."**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Sakura appeared to be a nice person, but it slightly disturbed me that she was the onereceiving special treatment while people like Hanabi or Naruto needed it more.

Naruto also seemed to be getting sick, from the cold and starvation we were forced to endure, even when Kenshiro tried to keep him warm, and tried to give him some of his food. Naruto being the sweet, caring person he is, refused to eat anyone elses' portions.

I did my best to keep Hanabi from getting sick too. She was a lot more bitter than any of us, and seemed glad to take what I offered. Her being really young was what got us to let her off easily for her bitterness. Though she seemed to detest Sakura for some reason.

"Imotou-chan, pleasse don't hate Sakura for the actions of our "parents"." I said softly.

"I can't help it nee-san." Hanabi growle out, "She gets better treatment than the rest of us!"

"She's still not responsible for their actions." Naruto replied then went into a coughing fit.

"Naruto is right, we should not blame other people for the actions of others, especially when they have no partin it, besides being a victim." Kenshiro said in a mature voice looking at Naruto woriedly. I could tell he was worried about his little brother.

We looked at each other at a loss of what to do. Our "parents" came down soon and beat the five of us again. We could hear Sakura moving around doing all the house work, while she was upstairs, hoping that it woulg help protect us.

We knew it was in vain, that it would not help, but appreciated her attempts anyway.

Our "parents" having a sick sense of humor decide to sing:

**You know, you know**

**I'd never hurt you that way**

**You're just so pretty in your pain**

We glareed at them angrily knowin that, that was not true for these jerks, and Naruto looked outside hoping for rescue that we felt would never come.

"Someone will get us out of here." he muttered defiantly.

They just laughed cruelly and beat him even harder.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING MY BROTHER! HE'S ALREADY SICK BECAUSE OF YOU! Just stop." Kenshiro demanded angrily, breaking out in tears at the end.

They started punishing Kenshiro for his outburst but some of us had, had enough.

Sasuke fought them trying to stop them from hurting us anymore, but it was futile.

They soon left us, without feeding any of us, as extra punishment for our misbehavior.

We were all tired, bleeding, angry, and kind of ill. We all were scarred, for what we thought would be for life, and I don't mean physically scarred, though we were, but scarred emotionally, and mentally.

Our hope was nearly gone, and someof us were beginning to think of suicide.

Who wouldn't when they are in our situation? Well, I guess there are many people who would not think of suicide, but really! We are getting desperate to escape the pain, and this horribly damp, grimy, cold basement.

We wanted to be loved, warm, and safe again, if we ever were safe. Naruto and Kenshiro, as well as Sasuke wanted to have their parents back, they wanted to be back with their families. It was understandable. But, Hanabi and I wanted to be with Uncle Hizashi, and Cousin Neji, since they had been so nice to us.

For some reason the court seemed to think that Uncle Hizashi would turn out to be like Hiashi, our father. Once he proved to them that he was not anything like our parents, he could take us in. But, who did Naruto and Kenshiro have to save them fromm this hell? Sasuke has Itachi when he finishes school, but what about Sakura, Naruto, and Kenshiro?

I think they mentioned something about a godfather, that refused to take responsibility of them, at least he said he wouldn't take them for a few months.

I wondered why he wouldn't take them, Naruto and Kenshiro were great children, very loving and sweet. I think Naruto said hedid not want to deal with a couple of grieving brats, that missed their parents.

I sighed and broke myself out of my thoughts when I felt Hanabi curl up next to me, for warmth.

Naruto was having a fitful sleep next to Kenshiro, and Sasuke, who motioned for us to go over there, to share body heat.

As soon as I got over there, I could tell Naruto had a high fever, even though he was shivering.

Kenshiro was really worried, and I could see him try to keep his little brother warm. We all were worried about Naruto's health decline.

I thought of happier times I had spent with Cousin Neji, and before long noticed I was geeting sleepy. I don't know how much onger it took me to actually fall asleep, but I remember being woken up with a bucket of icecold water being dumped on the five of us.

**Sasuke: "Well, that's this chapter."**

**Odi: "Sorry if it's short, but that was a good part to end the chapter, besides I can't think of much more to add."**

**Naruto: "Odi-san, are we going to be rescued?"**

**Odi: "You'll have to see Naruto, though the thing about the godfather is pretty important. Now, people send me a review that tells me who they prfer to be Naruto and Kenshiro's god father. The contstants are...-drumroll- Jiraiya and Kakashi!"**

**Sasuke: "Ha! You have two perverts as contestants for your godfather ,dobe!"**

**Kenshiro: "HEY! It's my godfather too!"**

**Sasuke: "Pfft... you are just some oc that Oderin created, and liked the name of!"**

**Odi: "Sasuke be nice! At least I had enough creativity to come up with a cool name like Kenshiro, and I haven't lost my mind because of a stupid reason like revenge!"**

**Sasuke: "I'm an avenger it's what we do."**

**Naruto: "Sure..."**

**Kyuubi: "Review. Flamers will be eaten by moi! (A/N Me, for those who never heard the usage of this word.)**

_**Oderin Kuro has left the chatroom.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki has left the chatroom.**_

_**Kenshiro Uzumaki has left the chatroom.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha has left the chatroom.**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga has ledt the chatroom.**_

_**Kyuubi no yoko kitsune has left the chatroom. **_


End file.
